


The Black-Hooded Sion Saga (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [26]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: We make our way to the third story arc in the quadrilogy, the Black-Hooded Sion Saga! This one's actually based on Sion's own doppelganger which can be encountered in the game's Survival Mode. This was also during Sion's 20th birthday as well, several months after the first 2 sagas.
Relationships: Sion Barzahd/Dominique Cross
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black-Hooded Sion Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786543) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMurzHoujZ8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=14).


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sion actually discovered he has a doppelganger, thanks to the Sapporo and involving a deadly incident of his master, Wong. Like Kami and Buu, he split into two! And now he begins to wreak havoc onto the places and people he holds dear, while also tormenting him as well from within!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Qoq_ZzEQ6U&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=15).


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have reached the original ending of the Bouncer trilogy!! Before it was transformed into quadrilogy! So, with the help of Gohan, Sion traverses thru Mikado once more in search of Dominique and his doppelganger. It's the ultimate bout between light and darkness! Will Sion finally prevail and conquer his inner demons as well as his alter ego!?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLDvp1nRIA0&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=16).

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GU2Dpsd_eaQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfHcTKLuHftnnum2z4DzXAfw&index=17) to the final saga.


End file.
